


Noodle on drugs

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Mushrooms, police brutality I guess?, ripping off fear and loathing, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 16 year old noodle goes to vegas high out of her mind and bitches and moans about the place.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Noodle on drugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that one guy that told me to post it here](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that+one+guy+that+told+me+to+post+it+here).



Noodle tried to hold her breath as the air shimmering around her melded into the shimmering walls of the tour bus. Noodle had been dreading this leg of the tour. Vegas. Desert and fuck all. The worst parts of being shipped in a fed ex crate to the uk had-... well ok those were worse, but it was still pretty bad. Didn't help that Russel was as equipped to deal with the heat as she was. The whole bus stank of sweat. Noodle sighed, strumming her guitar, tuning it for the fourth time that evening. Something about it was playing funny but the wrong string seemed to change every time she went back over it.  
"We can't stop here!" 2d said, putting down his book and smiling "this is bat country!" Everyone looked at him. "yknow? because of... because of um..." Noodle glanced down and that he was reading fear and loathing in las vegas, then went back to her guitar. "N-nevermind." There was a crash as Murdoc threw a half empty beer at his head.  
"Faceache!"  
Noodle kept strumming. No... something was definitely flat. Was it just bugged by the heat too? Noodle sighed and put the guitar down, walking to the back of the bus. Russel was lying down, back turned to the rest of the group, clearly trying and failing to get a nap in. Too hot, maybe too bright. Nevada in general was hell this early in the morning, bus or walking.  
The bathroom door clicked open and noodle walked into the cramped room. Ok, now it was as bad as her fed ex crate. She reached into the pocket of her short shorts and pulled out the little baggy she had on her. Not much in there. a strip of acid, a half dose of shrooms that were now flattened from the tight fabric, some cocaine residue at the bottom, and 7...snrrrkt 6... snrrrkkt 5 amyls. Ahhh. That was a little better. Noodle chewed the last of the shrooms and put a tab on her tongue. Nothing great, nothing serious, but hopefully it'd at least put her in a good mood until they got to their hotel.  
She glanced at the mirror before she left. No red eyes, no black lids, no obvious effects, nothing she'd need to cover up. That was the point. She glanced down. Tube top and short shorts. no one liked her wearing it. It made the guys uncomfortable, Jigoku, it made her uncomfortable, but in this heat she'd wear whatever just to keep herself from passing out. Of course, because this was kutubare nevada, even that was soaked in sweat. A part of her thought it was an improvement. The patterns going across were hideous, the colours vibrant and the cut slutty.   
She felt an itch and pinched her nose, praying it wasn't bleeding. Why had she bought it again, anyway? What was she doing? where was she at the time? The colours said cocaine, the patterns said acid, and the cut screamed attention whore. A part of her was actually a little pissed she managed to disguise the purchase as her just being her own wacky self. She sighed and looked back in the mirror, waiting.  
The itching passed. The smell of feet left her. She put her head under the tap and had a long drink. Water tasted like sweat and was about the same temperature but it was still something to wash the drugs down, and she knew she'd be dying for more at the end. The water started to splutter, then hiss, then finally stopped coming out, the tank clearly empty. kutabare, nevada.

She wasn't sure what got her to leave the hotel room for some 'wandering'. The hallucinagenics, the boredom, some childlike curiousity to see vegas, that was at least what 2d thought it was. Well, that or he thought she was going to find murdoc, who'd slipped away with 4 or 5 working girls and a bottle of tequila. Eh, murdoc could find himself. Noodle stepped out of the air conditioned lobby and walked onto the street, the hot air hitting her so hard she started coughing. It was a surreal experience, going from the cool quiet simplicity of the hotel, hell just the hotel lobby, to the hot noise of cars honking, people shoving each other on the sidewalk and the mid afternoon sun. Worse vibes outside than in, but at least they were more interesting.  
The acid was coming on slow. the shrooms were making her feet drag a little but nothing interesting to see. And yet, staring from the overweight tourists to the over saturated neon signs to the shimmer of heat and the smell of shit baking in the street, the place still felt like a bad trip. She coughed and kept moving. She needed to get away from this crowd, even if that meant walking out of vegas entirely.   
About 3 blocks down, there was a bit of empty space. A group of twenty or so tourists were standing in front of a fountain, staring at it expectantly. Noodle had seen cartoons of it once or twice and folded her arms to watch the dancing water. Time passed slowly. She shifted from foot to foot, glanced back and forth between the fixture and the tourists, checked her watch. It'd been 15 minutes already, just standing there waiting for something to happen. She glanced up and a rocket flew out of the lake, spiraling in the air before crashing into the ground and skidding to a halt in front of her. Noodle blunk, then looked to the tourists around her.  
no, no that was the acid.  
Noodle looked back down and the rocket buried itself back into the ground, tunneling beneath her. She glanced back up at the sky and watched a dragon come roaring out of that hotel there. A red massive snake like being, moving like a thousand muscles were juggling it at once in different ways. It swirled, breathed flames into the clouds, and spun into a spiral. It's tail popped off and flew in the other direction, turning from red to tourquise as it passed behind another building winding back with a new head, teeth barred, poised to strike its former master. The two serpents met at the top of the fountain and dove down, gnashing and clawing and striking, desperate to kill the other, smashing into the ground with an explosion of orange and blue flames, purple smoke rising into the sky above. Noodle kept waiting, but the dragons were done, frozen and probably dead behind one building or another in the back.  
And then the fountain spurted a few times. Noodle had forgotten that was what she was waiting for. The crowd oo'd and aaa'd as it made some patterns or something. Noodle turned right and kept walking.   
Casinos passed her by, bathing her skin in bright red's and near white yellows. even if she wasn't technically underage, gambling didn't really have much of an appeal to her. She kept walking, trying not to inhale too much, her sinuses already full of plastic, rubber and gasoline. The body high from the shrooms had left her by this point, even if the waviness of the air had only gotten worse, so she at least wasn't standing out as much. she turned a corner into an alleyway and leaned against a wall, breathing in the small amount of privacy. A part of her wondered if she should just go back to the hotel. Not much more private, but at least it would be something.  
"Hey?" Noodle looked to her left. party of 2, one of them too drunk to stand. "How much for an hour with my freind here?" Noodle's eyes scrunched trying to understand what he said, before she flipped off the pair and walked back into the street. "Fucking cocktease!" Hotel it was. She started making a vague backtrack in that direction, not bothering to remember each and every street she passed.  
Noodle stopped. Somehow, she wasn't even sure which direction or route, she'd ended up across the street from the eiffel tower. Noodle blunk, unimpressed. Maybe if she hadn't seen the real one, maybe if she was 4 years younger, maybe if she wasn't pouring sweat dressed like a whore smelling the greasy cooking from whatever she was standing in front of, it'd mean something. Staring at it now though, it was just another plastic piece of excess that made noodle want to be anywhere else in the world. Home, new york, france, vancouver, okinawa... all it was really doing was making her homesick, even if that home was back on the bus. Noodle stared at it and folded her arms, leaning against a wall. Even the lizzard climbing out of it chewing on the foundation wasn't making her feel any better.   
A siren chirped somewhere to her left. She glanced, shrugged and went back to staring at the tower, holding back another sigh.   
"excuse me?" Noodle glanced back and the flash of a police badge caught her eye.  
"...hello officer?"  
"Hi. Can I get you to come with me please?" Noodle shrugged. She'd left what was left of the drugs back in the hotel, she was fine. It was that she was stopped in the first place that was weird. "put your hands on the car." Noodle did as she was told. The officer started to frisk her, reaching into her pockets, patting her down. Noodle realized with a start that he was hard.  
"Um, is there a reason you-"  
"Please remain silent ma'am." noodle rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time she'd been stopped, but this was the first that they didn't have a reason. "Could you please show me your hands ma'am." Noodle looked behind her at the officer, her eyebrows raised. She raised and spread her hands. "Could you please put your wrists together."  
"Why?"  
"Could you put your wrists together ma'am."  
"If you arrest me you have to have a charge. What charge?"  
"Could you put your wrists together ma'am."  
"What charge?"  
"Please put your wrists together ma'am."  
Noodle glanced around her. She could've sprinted, but the vibes weren't right. Besides, the officer looked twitchy, might've been why she was being arrested in the first place. Noodle shrugged and brought her hands together. The officer slipped a snake over the both of them, hissing and turning as rigid as stone.  
"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." As she was pushed into the back of the police car.

It hadn't been the first time noodle had been in a police station. Usually they were less crowded though. Noodle had heard it was like a dmv, or at least that a dmv was like a police station. Chairs, waiting, tile floors, waiting, offices, phones, being stuck waiting for your ticket to come up for an hour. Noodle looked at her wrists. the cuffs had left marks, not deep ones, but marks none the less. It wasn't awful, but she'd probably have to wear something for the show if she didn't want tmz on her ass again, speculating about why she'd been in here. 'Crazed performer goes on vegas binge, disguises it as a show'. She stretched back and stared at the humming grey lights. The bulb at the other end of the station started to flicker, just starting to die. The hallucinations weren't even there to give her company anymore, just the loud tick of the clock wracking in her mind, and of course they'd already taken her phone so she couldn't dick around on that either. Noodle stood up from her seat and went to the officer.  
"Why am I here?"  
"Sit down."  
"...Listen, I can pay the bail-"  
"I said sit down."  
Noodle went back to her seat.  
Another twenty minutes passed. Noodle was called up for her phonecall. she held the phone to her ear and tried to think of who she wanted to help. 2d was a bad idea since he'd want to know what she was in for and she didn't have a reason, plus last time she'd been drunk in public she promised him she wouldn't again. The last time she'd tried to call Russel from jail, he'd been so pissed off that she promised herself never again. murdoc wasn't going to pick up anyway. She knew steve's number from security, but he'd probably ask the same questions and then start asking if she was on drugs, search her room and that'd be the end of that. Then there was damon the manager, same thing there but with an added tinge of 'can't let this get out. be a good girl' which had been patronizing when she was 10. noodle sighed and put the phone down. She went back to her seat. If she wanted to keep this going she needed to figure it out on her own.

It hadn't been the first time noodle had been in jail either. She still didn't know the charge, no one would tell her, and she was willing to bet that they didn't know either. One of the officers had said that it was loitering, and her immediate reply was that she'd pay whatever fine they had if she could just get out of there, but apparently that wasn't all she was charged with and the rest they'd have to figure out first. A part of her supersoldier training instantly told her that he was carrying a 9mm handgun with a 10 bullet clip that could be taken with minimal force, but she shut that part out. A killing spree was just going to make things worse, even if they deserved it.  
noodle sat on the bench, staring at the wall in her cell. mirror, sink, and a toilet apparently no one had used since the whole place stank of piss. Usually drunk tanks didn't smell this bad. She sighed, still utterly stuck with the place that she was in. And then, a bead of sweat fell down her back as she realized that she had a show to do at 8, and she was stuck in a prison cell. She stood up and put her head against the bars. She still wasn't even sure why she was here so there wasn't anything she could regret. If it was drugs, fine, fuck it, she'd regret the drugs she'd taken, but they hadn't accused her of that, hadn't given any reason that was why, and all she was doing was standing around looking at stuff. And now she was stuck in this hell waiting for them to charge her with something, anything, so she could pay for it, and just leave. she banged her head against the bars in frustration.  
She glanced down the hall. the officer who'd arrested her seemed to be the only one in ear shot.   
"Hey!" She called down. "Can I just pay my bail?!" She knew it was pointless, he didn't even look up from the computer. "I've got a show I've got to get to and... listen could I make that one phonecall now? I changed my mind." Still nothing. Noodle grit her teeth and put her head against the bar. This part was going to suck. "H-hey! Um... prostitution is legal here, right?" The clicking of the keyboard stopped. "Y-yeah, um... if you let me pay my bail I could do... stuff for you?" She cringed internally. Do stuff for you. That was what she was going for. She listened for a moment as footsteps approached her cell.  
"What kind of stuff?"   
"If you can just move me along so I can pay whatever fine there is, I'll suck you off." It hadn't been the first time she'd had a go with a complete stranger either, although usually it was a fan from the audience. The officer looked like he was still a fan of tom jones. The officer folded his arms, looked up and down the hallway to the rows of empty cells. People that were legitimately breaking the law tended to just be thrown in prison so it was usually pretty empty.  
"Go to the other side of the cell." Noodle walked over to the wall, and leaned against it as the door unlocked, and locked behind him. "Alright. ten minutes." He muttered as if he was doing her a favor, zipping down his pants. In an instant noodle regretted her choice. The heat of Nevada combined with the tight pants of the officer's uniform put an odor in the air worse than what had already been there. Noodle coughed, staring at the thing that'd flopped out and was now sagging.   
"Well?" Noodle looked to the officers face, stretching to the sides and spilling to the left like he was having a stroke. "Get to it." Noodle grimaced, and walked over to the officer. She got on her knees and the greasy flesh tube began to curve and shake, raising to the air and facing her like a snake. Noodle closed her eyes and opened her mouth.  
Taste would be the wrong word for it. Something so unpleasant was more like the sensation of awful itself. A dim part of her wondered if the drugs were heightening things and just making the whole thing worse, but she dismissed it. The last time she'd fucked on acid hadn't felt like anything except that the person turned into a wookie. This was just awful in it's own right. Could've just been the officer's pleased face, as she bobbed her head back and forth. Working herself out of her cell she supposed, but that didn't wash the feel of sweat out of her mouth, or the stick slapping against her tonsils. noodle looked back at the stomach in front of her, hair jutting in all directions. She watched as one hair melded into the other, waved back and forth, creating a bizarre sea like tapestry of middle age. She could probably draw it later on, put it out there as an exhibit, call it Nevada no seikō. if someone would pay thousands for a urinal with a name on it, that'd probably sell too.  
She turned her head right and pushed the cock into her cheek. The officer moaned his approval, clearly after watching too many pornos. Noodle kept working the dick, waiting for it to be over. Her mind, bored out of it's skull already was starting to work out the song numbers that she was supposed to play tonight. was it Left hand, then latin simone, followed by demon dayz or was it latin simone, left hand and then kids with guns? Or was it just another one of those improv performances where they were picking songs out of their repertoire at random? Murdoc was supposed to be running those. 2d put in the effort to at least make a schedule, murdoc didn't. Noodle wasn't even sure she cared.   
Noodle stared up at the moaning face, and put her hands on the officer's balls. His hair was turning blue, his moans sounding a little more high in pitch. 'Ohhh, noods, that's so good, oh my god!'... fucking 2d? Noodle felt a desperate urge to bite down as hard as she could. 'Get the hell out of my head, you shit!'  
Suddenly, noodle's mouth was full of what tasted like bleach. she gagged as the officer came and spat the load out onto the floor as two more spurts landed next to her hands.   
"Ahhh... alright. give me ten minutes." The officer walked back to his desk, leaving noodle scratching her tongue and wiping her mouth on the ground. 10 minutes. It was already dark out, she had no idea what time it was, she was probably late already. ugh, fuck, if 2d found her here she was going to kill everyone in the station, TMZ or no. Noodle stared out the window looking at neon hum of the vegas sky, counting the seconds.  
About 15 minutes later, noodle was sure she'd been tricked. About 25, the officer came back. Noodle's knuckles cracked as he opened the cell door. She poised to strike-  
"Alright, you're free to go." Noodle hesitated for a second, then nodded and walked out of the cell. "Pay your bail at the front of the precinct, your affects will be returned to you there."

It was actually pretty easy to go from the cell to the front and into a cab, shuttling her straight back to the hotel. Disgustingly easy considering how much she had to go through just to get there. The 500$ bail was put on the expenses card along with the cab fair. A part of her was already running through what she was going to say when she got back in. 'oh, I was just seeing the beauty of vegas and got lost.' or 'did some gambling at a casino where they weren't checking ID'. it didn't really matter. The clock on the dash was already up to 6 when she got in. She could basically just go to the concert now, hoping that the bouncers would recognize her and wardrobe and makeup could get started a half hour early. She decided against it. Too risky. Plus the rest of the band was probably already waiting for her back at the hotel, and more than that, she needed some water.


End file.
